The Savior
by TawniCarp
Summary: The Order wins, but only with the help of a turned Death Eater. One-shot.


He's released us to do his bidding in the castle – this will be the Final Battle he says. Today, the Dark Lord will triumph over the Boy Who Lived.

Every part of me doubts it.

These past few months, I've worked my way up his ranks, making up for my father's blunders; at least that's what the Dark Lord thinks. He has no idea just what I am capable of, no idea what I am doing. Methodically, I am destabilizing him. Each death in his ranks can be attributed to myself, but he does not know this.

He doesn't know where the leak is. He doesn't know who is relaying course after course of his plans to the Order. There are less Death Eaters every day. Slowly, he will come to realize who is at fault for his downfall.

I can only hope he realizes too late. I grip my wand as my eyes scan the crowds scrambling through the Entrance Hall. There are curses and spells flying every direction. I discreetly _Avada_ a couple masked Death Eaters, knowing very few of the Order will aim to kill their enemy. Morality until the end, even when their lives depend on it. It makes my gut churn.

I find the object of my search sprinting up the stairs, spells flying over their shoulder with surprising accuracy. Quickly, I move to the stairs to follow, narrowly avoiding a few curses from Order members on the way past. I think I recognize a flash of red hair scurry past me, battling two Death Eaters at once. I grind to a halt, knowing the young Weasley sister won't last long against higher ranking Death Eaters. I step behind a statue to keep out of sight and rapidly send _Avada's _their way. I narrowly miss the first, but hit the other square in the back. Female Weasley looks surprised but thankfully keeps focused and Stuns the remaining Death Eater and finish up by binding him tightly with thick leather ropes. He may die of suffocation.

I tear my eyes from her and sprint out from behind my statue in pursuit of my conquest. I miss her eyes scanning the crowds and noticing me. Recognizing my blonde hair – grown long these past weeks - that has fallen from beneath my hood.

Two floors up, I find them. The duo that haunts my dreams. They're flying out of a hole in the floor of the girls bathroom carrying what looks like armfuls of bones, no, _teeth._ My mind has no time to process this, or the hands that are clutching at each other, as an unmasked Death Eater sprints at them… Like a dog. Fenrir. Even from the back I recognize him. I hear a strangled "No!" as he rears at the boy and for the second time in under ten minutes, I defend a Weasley.

"Greyback!" I shout, causing him to turn at the last second, jaws still open, ready to attack. "Stand down."

"Why don't you _make me_," He snarls and tries to turn. He's crumpled in a flash of green before he even hears me utter the curse. I curse him again for good measure. I'm not sure how well even a death curse affects werewolves.

"Thank you—" the girl tries to stammer.

"Don't," I growl. "Horcruxes. The snake is left. There is one in the castle. A.."

"A diadem." She interrupts because she cannot stand being outdone. "But we don't know where—"

"Room of Requirement," I interrupt her this time. Her eyes widen. "Get them both, then slaughter the fucker."

I see her step forward as I turn. I do not let her speak. "I am buying you lot time. You better fucking hurry."

I still don't realize my hair out. I don't realize they've already made me. All I know is that they're now sprinting up the staircase, trying desperately to reach the seventh floor as I cut down Yaxley.

They've done it. They've sodding _done it._ The diadem is destroyed. Bad news is, Potter is dead. I never believed he would actually croak. Hope is diminishing in me, and I can see my own end once Voldemort realizes how far I've gone in my effort to defeat him.

Longbottom takes a stand. _Fucking Longbottom_. I am strangely proud. He has shown balls suddenly. The Dark Lord has set the sorting hat ablaze on top of Longbottom's head and my heart twinges. But no. Longbottom is twirling, he's got the damn sword of Gryffindor and he's lunging.

Nagini's head hits the ground and even the Dark Lord is shocked.

A scream splits the air from the mound that is Hagrid. "WHERE'S HARRY?!" He booms.

There's no way. Not a chance he survived the killing curse a second time but his body is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the Dark Lord bellows and everything stops. And I see him. I spot the Boy Who Lived… and Died…. And fucking lives again standing opposite the Dark Lord, taking his stand.

He's intoning about a wand, and I hear my name. "I disarmed Draco Malfoy weeks ago. So really… The Elder Wand answers to me. This is where it ends, Tom." And the sod shouts the disarming spell as the Dark Lord aims to kill.

One minute later and it's done. He's dead. It feels a bit anti-climactic. So many Death Eaters are trying to run past me; I stop each and every one within my vicinity. I even see my father as his mask slips. I don't stun my mother. She is simply standing, staring toward me as I remove my mask. She stands demurely as an auror takes her wand and binds her in magical cuffs. She nods to me as they drag her toward the castle.

Seconds later, an auror is at my side, wand raised. I hand over my wand and place my hands behind my back ready for my magical cuffs as well.

I sit in the chained chair in the Wizengamot court room, watching as witches and wizards file in. I see Rita Skeeter front row, Quick Quotes Quill at the ready. I don't have enough energy to scowl at her, but I wish I could. I continue scanning the crowds and I notice my mother.

She must have been released. She sends me a small smile.

Good.

She's safe. Now I don't have to wonder as I rot in Azkaban.

I sit up straighter as the Chief Warlock clears his throat. "Today we are here to return a verdict in the matter of Draco Lucius Malfoy. Let us hear from our first witness."

_Witness? FIRST WITNESS?_ I didn't know there were any witnesses. I feel my eyes widen as my head whips to the left to see who is entering the chamber.

Of _course_ it's Harry Sodding Potter. I listen as he gives testimony of how I did not identify him at the manor. How I surrendered my wand discreetly – the wand that ended up somehow transferring the power of the Elder Wand to him. The Wizengamot thanks him and he avoids my eye as he leaves the room.

The door opens again and I don't look this time so I am shocked when I hear the Chief Warlock introduce "Ronald Bilius Weasley." He gave an account of the events in the girl's bathroom. How did he know it was me?

I keep my eyes closed for the next witness and nearly whimper when they introduce Ginevra Molly Weasley. She accounts my execution of a death eater about to overpower her, allowing her to disable the second.

"You say he was masked Miss Weasley? How did you know it was Draco Malfoy?"

I hear her snort. "Have you ever seen hair that blonde on anyone but a Malfoy?"

The Warlock hummed. "But how can you be sure it was him and not his mother or father?"

I glance to her and see try and fail to not roll her eyes. "Please. Lucius would rather Avada himself than help a Weasley and in case you haven't noticed, Narcissa Malfoy has tits that –" she glances pointedly at my chest. "Our dear Draco here lacks." A couple of witches on the Wizengamot chuckled and I hear a laugh stifled by a cough that I recognize as my own mother. I nearly smile myself.

Once Ginny is dismissed, I hear the door open a fourth time. I try not to get my hopes up about who it may be…

"Ah. Our final witness. Hermione Jean Granger."

And I listen. I listen as she spills details that are so telling, I'd be surprised if she doesn't know my motive already…

"And he made eye contact with me. I was in so much pain but suddenly… I felt him. In my head. I heard him tell me to _keep screaming_ even as the pain stopped. I…I've researched it. It is a variant on a Muggle paralytic drug. It's a very obscure spell… He saved me. He saved all of us."

She reiterates what Weasley had told them about the bathroom; I've realized they all recognized me because of my hair.

She leaves the chamber. The Chief Warlock is staring at me as if he's seen a ghost. I hold his stare. My magic is under oath in this room, I cannot use it to throw him out as he whispers _Legilimens._

_She's a first year and I am disappointed when she is sorted into Gryffindor. _

_Second year, and I am shaking in the shower stall after I hear that she's been Petrified._

_Third year, and I'm giddy after she's slapped me even though it stung._

_Fourth year, and I am seething with jealousy as I watch her clumsily flirt and dance with Krum._

_It's fifth year and I am frantic, pacing in the hospital wing. I am Disillusioned, watching Pomfrey try to save her after the battle at the ministry._

_I don't focus on her much sixth year due to my task, but I do notice she came back from the holidays curvier, more adult. I see Dumbledore as I agree to be a spy. Remus Lupin is there._

_Seventh year, and I see myself cast that same paralytic spell on Lovegood as I have to Crucio her. I vomit afterward._

The Warlock pulls from my mind. His mouth is agape. He flicks his wand and my memories flash on the wall of the chamber and I am mortified.

He clears his throat several minutes later. "Charges. Cleared. You are free to go."

My mother meets me outside the court room door, my wand in her hand. Next to her, a group of Gryffindors I never thought I'd be indebted to.

I freeze, staring at the four of them, unsure of what to say. Suddenly the female redhead launches herself at me in the form of a hug. She's squeezing so tightly I can barely draw a breath. I pat her back awkwardly only because I am unsure what else to do. She finally pulls back, hands still gripping my upper arms, and looks me in the eye.

"Draco Malfoy, I'll be damned…" she says and shakes her head. Ron steps forward next, right hand stuck out toward me. I'm so shocked I can only gape and grasp his hand firmly.

"Thanks mate," he clears his throat. "You really saved us."

The Weasley's walk away from the group, glancing once or twice back toward us. I look at Mother and she smiles before she too, walks away. I will see her at home… If I go back there. I'm not sure I can stomach sleeping under the same roof where _she_ was tortured.

This time, Potter steps forward to grip my hand. His other hand claps me firmly on the back but he doesn't thank me. No, he merely stares at me pensively and nods. Finally, he releases my hand and begins walking away as well, hands shoved into the pockets of his Muggle denims.

So. It's just her and I left. I'm staring at my dragon-hide shoes to avoid catching her eye.

"Malfoy," her voice is soft, warm. It washes over me like the sea. "Would you like to get lunch?"

My head snaps up, her eyes meeting mine for the first time since the Battle. "Are you sure?" I ask. She nods and holds a hand out to me. Behind her, Potter yells, "Be good to her, Malfoy."


End file.
